Run
by AnnFelton
Summary: Dois caminhos diferentes. Dois caminhos iguais. Um destino.


"Run"  
the same way.  
~One Shot

O dia estava no fim, e a noite chegava lentamente. De fora das janelas o vento frio e suave corria para dentro de seu quarto. Draco estava encostado na parede, com os olhos fechados. Lembrava de cada momento. O momento tão esperado, tão desejado finalmente aconteceu. Dedos percorrendo seu rosto. O calor natural que o esquentava. Lábios que suplicavam os seus. A língua que o preenchia. Os braços quentes que o impedia de cair. As carícias mais doces que já havia recebido. Ainda conseguia sentir. A inocência. O desespero. A pureza. O envolvimento. A ansiedade. O conforto. O segredo sendo dito.

_I'll sing it one last time for you (Eu cantarei isso uma última vez por você)  
then we really have to go (então nós temos que ir)  
You've been the only thing that's right (Você é a única coisa que é certa)  
in all I've done (em tudo que eu fiz)_

Naquele momento ele sabia. Sabia do que Hogwarts inteira continuaria a cobrar deles. As brigas. Os olhares feios. As piadas ácidas. Os insultos. Os olhos roxos. Mas talvez nem acontecessem mais. Talvez eles poderiam simplesmente não brigar mais, se fazerem de indiferente em relação um ao outro. E ele sabia. Sabia que ninguém poderia saber. Sabia que seria morto se seu pai soubesse. Juntamente a Harry. Sabia que iam ter que fingir. Sabia que iam ter que camuflar o amor com o ódio, como sempre. Ele sabia que ia ter que magoá-lo. Sabia do papel que foi imposto para ele por sua família. Mas, sobretudo, ele sabia. Sabia do que ambos sabiam. Que quando todos estiverem dormindo, tentando esquecer os problemas e sonhando seus sonhos mais profundos. Eles estariam lá. Se amando. E seus problemas se tornariam cinzas. E eles estariam lá. Não sonhando. E sim realizando os seus sonhos.

_And I can barely look at you (E eu mal posso te ver)  
but every single time I do (mas a cada momento eu te vejo)  
I know we'll make it anywhere (Eu sei que nós faremos isto em qualquer lugar)  
away from here (longe daqui)_

E ele não se preocupava. Ele não temia. Pois quando ele olhasse para a mesa inimiga. Ele estaria pensando em somente uma pessoa. E Harry faria o mesmo. Era isso que importava. Importava que acima do ódio, acima do orgulho. Aquele amor dominaria qualquer medo. Aquele amor destruiria qualquer mal que quisesse atingi-los. Destruiria qualquer pensamento negativo que ocorresse. Destruiria qualquer insanidade. Acabaria com qualquer lembrança. Qualquer lembrança que os dessem vontade de chorar. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro as destruiriam.

_Light up, light up (Ilumine-se, Ilumine-se)  
as if you have a choice (como se você tivesse uma chance)  
Even if you cannot hear my voice (Mesmo se você não puder ouvir minha voz)  
I'll be right beside you dear (eu estarei ao seu lado, querido)_

E tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo quando eles estiverem um em cada canto da Escola. Tudo estaria bem. Mesmo que não pudesse mostrar-lhe os olhos cinzas cheios de saudades. Mesmo que não pudesse ver os olhos verdes sonhadores. Eles poderiam lembrar-se dos momentos bons. E ter a certeza que não faria aquilo sozinho. Pois fariam um pelo outro. Um com o outro.

_Louder, louder (Mais alto, mais alto)  
And we'll run for our lives (e nós correremos por nossas vidas)  
I can hardly speak I understand (Eu dificilmente posso falar, eu entendo)  
Why you can't raise your voice to say (porque você não pode levantar a voz para dizer)_

E quando as obrigações os chamassem. Eles simplesmente teriam que se despedir com lágrimas escorrendo em seus pensamentos. Teriam que virarem de costas um pro outro. E seguir em frente. Cada um em sua direção. Nas direções mais opostas possíveis. Mas no fim isso nem tinha importância. Porque tanto quanto essas direções eram diferentes. Elas eram iguais. Pois os levariam ao mesmo lugar, a um só lugar. Um lugar de união. E ninguém precisava saber que mesmo que parecessem correr em caminhos opostos, os caminhos eram unidos e fortes. E eles tinham planos. Planos que sempre dão certo no final. Planos para que nada mais de ruim acontecesse. E não importava se tivessem que fingir para ao redor deles até tudo dar certo. Mesmo que o caminho seja longo, mesmo que tenha espinhos, pedras, relevos e abalos, o caminho só vai dar em um lugar. No amor. E o caminho de trevas que Draco deve seguir. E o caminho de heroísmo de Harry. Não existem tanto quanto parece.

Pois não importava por quanto tempo tenham que esconder. Não importa por quanto tempo tenham que fingir. Eles sempre estarão um com o outro.


End file.
